Por una Pierna de Pollo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Por una pierna de pollo ellos pelean... pero quizas sirva.


**¡Por una pierna de pollo!**

- Fue su culpa – murmuró para autoconvencerse de que así era. Quizás lo creía pero ya le daba igual. Apoyó el rostro en la palma de su mano y miró correr el agua.

Estaba frente a un río, totalmente sola... se levantó el rojizo cabello en una cola alta y se abrazó a sí misma. Entonces apareció el recuerdo de un fugaz beso y una sensación de salvación que nunca antes había experimentado. Lina Inverse se preguntó si acaso lo había soñado o si era una realidad.

Se masajeó la sien.

- En verdad fue su culpa – se repitió con firmeza.

El principio del fin había sido una cena en uno de los pueblos por donde habían pasado con anterioridad. Sabiendo los buenos cocineros que tenían decidieron detenerse y comer. Ella y Gourry. No sería la primera vez que los dos voraces comilones cenaran solos en una posada.

- ¡Por una pierna de pollo! – exclamó frustrada.

No lloraría... no lo haría.

Sin embargo apenas se repitió aquello comenzó a llorar, lentamente, sin ni siquiera poder controlar las lágrimas.

Ella le había, prácticamente, arrebatado la última pierna de pollo del plato, haciendo esa broma que siempre hacían. Pero Gourry faltó a la costumbre y se puso de pie, molesto, tratándola de egoísta.

- Tu nunca compartes nada, ya no se para que sigo contigo.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?!

- ¡Que me cansaste!

- Bien, como quieras, me voy...

Y había salido corriendo.

Siempre había sido muy chiquilina, pero consideraba apropiada su reacción. Sólo queria estar lejos de él.

Gourry, NUNCA le había levantado la voz, nunca la había tratado mal pero ahora si lo había hecho. Y le había dolido, aunque intentase mantenerse fuerte.

El recuerdo volvió a aparecer en su mente y una sonrisa suave se curvó en sus labios.

Algo en su pecho le advertía que aquello no había sido tan solo un sueño... un bonito sueño.

--------------------

Mientras tanto, Gourry tomaba un helado con rostro contrariado. Caminar por el pueblo solitariamente no era lo mismo, y no lo era sabiendo de aquella pelea.

Podía fingir ser distraído y hasta ingenuo, pero no podía fingir que no le importaba. Nada era lo mismo sin ella.

- Por una pierna de pollo... – murmuró – si aunque sea hubiese sido por un pollo entero... tal vez me equivoqué.

Ella era aveces tan egoísta... pero quizás se había excedido con Lina, porque no lo hacía consciente. Lina lo había sin notarlo, era su forma de ser, la forma que Luna o quien sea había marcado en ella, y a él, que era su... A él le tocaba aceptarla así.

Caminó hasta el hartazgo.

- No voy a ninguna parte... ¡¡Ni siquiera sé a donde ir!! Mejor voy a buscarla.

De los años que llevaba viajando con Lina había aprendido a conocerla e incluso entenderla, sabía más de ella que esta de sí misma y no podía negar lo que era inevitable. La quería y él sí era consciente de aquel beso que lo había salvado todo.

Pero era tan fácil ocultarlo...

- Sí, la buscaré.

Ya no quería hablar solo.

Se metía en una esquina cuando un cuerpecito mucho más pequeño y delgado chocó con el suyo. Sus ojos azules miraron las órbitas de ese matiz tan extraño. Un color que se parecía al rosa y se transformaba en rojo intenso cuando estaba enojada. La sujetó de los hombros y ella sólo le observó, en profundo silencio.

- lo siento – murmuraron ambos.

Gourry se inclinó levemente. Un beso les había salvado del caos y les había permitido quedarse juntos... quizás un beso le haría olvidar aquella pelea.

Fue apenas un roce muy leve, lo que la dejó estática.

- Realmente lo siento.

- E-está bien... - ¿Ella sin saber que decir? – olvidémoslo... digo, olvidemos ese accidente...solo eso.

Ambos sonrieron. Tal vez había valido la pena pelear por esa pata de pollo.

Fin 

He finito!! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot algo extraño. Mi cabeza esta trabajando a mil por horas, de modo que los invito a tirarme ideas, haré lo que sea...menos fics que salgan de las parejas que suelo escribir y yaoi (que directamente no escribo) Ameria/Zell será mi prox fic... nos estamos viendo.

Besitos

Ruby


End file.
